The present disclosure relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to upright vacuum cleaners.
Upright vacuum cleaners are typically used to clean floor surfaces, such as carpeting, by generating suction to draw air and dirt through a suction nozzle. The dirt is separated from the air inside the vacuum cleaner and clean air is discharged from the vacuum cleaner. The dirt is collected inside the vacuum cleaner and can be emptied or removed.